Super Mario Bros. The Movie (2015 film)
20th century fox logo 2015.png Dreamworks animation logo puss in boots 2011.png Super Mario Bros: The Movie is an 2015 CGI animated action comedy adventure film created, developed and distributed by Nintendo. It is also Nintendo's third Mario movie. It was released on December 18, 2015. Plot Mario and Luigi are ex-plumbers, retiring after a chance encounter takes them to the mushroom kingdom. There they rescue Princess Peach Toadstool from the villainous Bowser K. Koopa. Soon the duo became the most well known icons, The Super Mario Brothers. They now live in the kingdom, retiring from plumbers. Mario has been invited to a Celebration Party. He gets ready when Luigi interferes. "Why am I such a sidekick?" He says. "Because," Says Mario. "you're younger than me." Mario is 45, Luigi is 39. "I'll never be a hero like you." "Luigi, don't be like that! Remember time I was missing?" "Oh yeah!" "And that time I was trapped in a painting? twice?" "Yes, I was quite a hero." "See? Just because you're the little brother, doesn't mean you're not a hero!" And so the brothers went to the castle for the party. The party was a blast. Peach was there along with her friend Daisy, whom Luigi has a crush on. suddenly, ''CRASH! '' Bowser, the villainous Koopa king, crashes the party and kidnaps the princess. Mario and Luigi start their journey to save her. Starting their quest, Mario and Luigi receive some items from Toad, the local Mushroom person. Mario and Luigi begin their quest by walking through a deep dark forest. Shortly after they fight some Goombas led by Goomboss. There are too much, so they escape via a pipe. After finding themselves in an empty desert, They worry about starving to death, so they get some super leaves and turn into racoons. They fly away and find a village full of water. It is populated by Shy-Guys. They have a rest only to be woken up by a sand storm. It is so powerful it blows the village away! Mario and Luigi find themselves in a green forest near the beach. Luigi, separated from his brother, walks to him. However Luigi is stopped by an egg, and a green dinosaur jumps out and befriends Luigi along with Mario. Yoshi leads them to the location of a temple nearest of the Koopa kingdom. Before they could even enter the temple, they are stopped by a large army of minions led by Wario and Waluigi, Mario and Luigi's long-time rivals. Luigi decides to fight the army on his own to prove he is a true Mario brother. However after the large battle, the ground breaks causing the minions to fall. Yoshi saves Mario and Luigi from falling by grabbing them with his famous tongue. Hungry, Luigi grabs a peach from a tree and shares it with his friends. At sundown, they light a campfire and reflect the times they had each over. Luigi, Mario and Yoshi go to sleep, however, a shadow snatches Mario and Yoshi, leaving Luigi alone. Mario and Yoshi are held captive by Bowser. He reveals his plan to take over the Kingdom for revenge and plans to turn Mario and Yoshi into his slaves with his laser with the power of a gold star. Before Mario could meet his doom, Luigi saves Mario by turning the laser off. But however Bowser uses the Star to grow into a monstrous size. Realizing what they must do, They fight Bowser, but he wins, then they notice the bridge is about to collapse. Bowser falls into the lava, and Mario almost falls to his death but is caught by his foot by Luigi who grabs a branch about to break. Thanking him for rescuing him, Luigi throws Mario back up to ground until he almost falls to his death. Luckily, Luigi is caught by Yoshi, of course, using his famous tongue. Mario thanks Luigi the two brothers let it all out with a hug. Peach thanks both Mario and Luigi for defeating Bowser and restoring peace to the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach kisses Mario's nose while Luigi shares a romantic kiss with Daisy. Soon, they all have a cliche dance party ending (it is Dreamworks ''after all) and the movie ends. '''The End' Summary Brothers Mario and Luigi stumble upon the Mushroom Kingdom and both are sent to end Bowser Koopa's wrath and rescue the princess. During their adventure, the brothers must learn about teamwork and friendship which will cause big problems for the two Super Mario Bros. Cast *Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi *Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach and Toad *Kenny James as Bowser/King Koopa *Deanna Mustard as Daisy Transcripts, Credits, Quotes and Photos Super Mario Bros. The Movie (2015 film)/Credits Sequel A sequel titled Super Mario Bros. 2 (film) is scheduled for release in 2017. See Also The Super Mario Movie (2020) What do you think about this Movie? Ugh, worst movie ever.(1/5) It was a good movie, sort of... (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME MOVIE!!! FOR THE WIN! (5/5) Category:Movies Category:Mario Category:Films based on video games Category:CGI Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Films Category:Animation Category:Computer-animated Category:2015 Category:PG josh Category:Walt Disney Films Category:PG-Rated films